Dwarf to the Rescue!
by Teari-San
Summary: Chris is in, and the Charmed Ones are captured! Now it's up to Youri and the rest of the 'Fairy Tale' clan to save them before it's too late!


Dwarf to the Rescue!  
by: Enamor:the Enchantress  
~*~  
This is a continuation with last times Charmed :*where Chris shows up!* hopefully you'll like it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
Piper looked up. "Yes...I'm sure..." Then she looked around at everyone at the table. "I can handle the fact that Leo (Piper looks up at the ceiling) is up there watching over me!"  
  
Phoebe exchanged a look. 'This is so not her,' she thought.  
  
The door closed. Piper jumped. Then the girls heard footsteps.  
  
"Everyone all right in here?" a male voice asked.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Chris? What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in the future?"  
  
Chris sat down on the leathery couch. "Not anymore..."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe was holding Wyatt, while Piper was sitting on a chair. 'Who is he?' Piper thought.  
  
"Well, it seems (he looked at Piper) the Elders have no way of helping me go to the future," Chris replied.  
  
Both charmed ones stood up. Phoebe put Wyatt down. "Who are you then?" they asked, in unison.  
  
Chris hesitated. He shouldn't tell them. At least who he REALLY is. 'Might as well make a spur of the moment thing...especially when I deminished Leo's orb!' he laughed in his thoughts.  
  
"I--I'll explain," Chris said, legs folded.  
  
The two charmed ones sat, and was ready for anything. They still wanted to know who he was.  
  
Chris's eyes locked to Piper's. "I--I know it's hard to believe...but...I--I'm your son,"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Paige sat in front of the cashier desk, set and ready to go. She just recieved a job at Barlow's Magical Shop of Books and Antiques.  
  
The bell jingled at the front door, meaning someone was coming in.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Barlow's Magical Shop of Books and Antiques! How may I---" she paused. There was no one there!  
  
"Down here," a squeaky male voice said, looking at Paige.  
  
"Help you," Paige finished. She looked down. There in front of her stood a dwarf!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What?!" Piper stood up. Chris also. "How can you--why?--but--my son's name is WYATT!"  
  
Phoebe pulled Piper down. "Piper! Calm down!"  
  
Piper pulled against Phoebe's grip. "How can I...when THIS man...claims he's my CHILD?!"  
  
"Well, that's true...you have any proof?" Phoebe asked, looking up at him.  
  
"No...but glimpses..." Chris replied hesitantly. He had a special power he couldn't reveal.  
  
"Phoebe...check!" Piper said, picking up her BABY Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe nodded, then hesitated. "Er...just doing my job..."  
  
Chris nodded in understanding, and stood up as if he were arrested. Phoebe touched him...and saw images flash through her eyes...Piper's photos...Wyatt's baby pictures of him as 9...Wyatt in high school...and Piper, old and within her middle ages...Phoebe gasped, and let go, stunned.  
  
"Well?!" Piper asked, tightly holding Wyatt's head against hers.  
  
"I--It's true..." Phoebe step back. "He's your son,"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Paige gasped, and looked around her. No one was there. "Why and what the hell are you doing here? Do you know where you are, why you're here, and WHAT you are?!"  
  
The dwarf snorted. "Relax, lady...I'm just here doing business,"  
  
"And what kind of business is that? Flashing a rainbow with money falling down in the store?" Paige replied.  
  
"No...that's what LEPRECHAUNS do...Jeesh...so many people think us dwarves are leprechauns! What's next, thinking were pixies or something? (he cleared his throat) Actually...I'm here on duty," the dwarf took a step back. He took out a parchment, which startled Paige. Then again, anything can happen in front of a Charmed One's eyes. "Paige Halliwell, I am Youri the Grand dwarf of Monnetteville. We dwarves have a ban against this Chris you have in your house,"  
  
"Chris? What do you mean a ban?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige," the dwarf folded his parchment and tucked it in his velvet green shirt. "Between you and me, that Chris guy is not a good sign. He isn't who you think he is..."  
  
"And who may that be?" Paige asked, trying to get more information.  
  
"I can't reveal that...just don't trust him...he's going to use your sisters, just like he did years ago..." and with a snap, the dwarf disappeared.  
  
'What the hell just happened?!' Paige thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Piper sighed, and sat down. "I--god, Chris? How can it be Chris? Wasn't--Isn't--my son's name Wyatt?"  
  
Chris heaved a sigh also. "I was told during my duty to not reveal my identity, in fact and ensuring that you guys didn't have your head mixed up besides defeating the titans,"  
  
Phoebe nodded. True...the Charmed Ones were turned as Goddesses for the time being in defeating the Titans. But with Piper's pain and confusion, she had a way of defeating them herself... "But that still doesn't explain who you are...I mean, first of all, who sent you here?"  
  
"That, I can't answer definitely...the secret's supposed to be held here," he pointed at his heart and head.  
  
"In other words, you're not going to tell us," Piper said, rolling her eyes. 'Men,' "Well, now what do we do--?"  
  
"You could call me Wyatt if you want," Chris finished. Then she looked at Phoebe before she could get her mouth open. "You and Paige, unfortunately, have to call me Chris,"  
  
Phoebe pouted. "Well, CHRIS, what are we supposed to do now that we know who you are?"  
  
Chris grinned. Phoebe and Piper didn't like it one bit. "This," and with a snap and a wave of his hand, Phoebe and Piper disappeared into thin air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"God, answer the freakin' phone!" Paige dialed Phoebe and Piper's phone. She looked up at the morning sky. "LEO!! Where are they?!" But she sagged her shoulders. Leo couldn't answer. He was an Elder now. He couldn't come down to earth if she begged him to.  
  
She sighed, and entered her green beetle. She stopped at a red light. She tried calling again, but there was still a busy signal.  
  
"I swear...if I find them eating chili and enchiladas.." she fumbled with the phone, and heard a crash and a boom.  
  
Paige's head knocked forward, and felt her head. It was covered in blood. "What the?" the next thing she knew...she slipped into darkness...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Down in Monnetteville, Youri the Grand Dwarf was walking through a beautiful road of bushes, apple trees, and fruit trees. He entered his wooden cabined hut, and sat down to his morning tea. "Now that my job's done...I can finally relax and enjoy my---" there was a crash of wood. "Who the--"  
  
He looked up. It was an Elder! He got out of his seat and bowed. "Your sire,"  
  
The elder nodded. He used magic to bolt the broken door into place and revealed his hood: LEO! "Youri, I know this is such a short notice, but--"  
  
"Sire, in all my years of training, I have never disobeyed an elder. You sire, have saved my little dwarfy soul in protection from the titans...and now, with all my will, I will do whatever best you will I assign me to, your sire," Youri cut in.  
  
"Well, in that case--my wife and two sister in laws: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell--"  
  
"Paige Halliwell, sire?" Youri asked.  
  
"Yes..." Leo replied. Then he smiled. "I know I set you off duty before for warning Paige...but this time, it's really important...especially my son, Wyatt Matthews Halliwell..."  
  
"I sire, will be grateful in protecting the Charmed Ones and your--"  
  
"It's not protecting...it's saving..."  
  
"Okay...protecting then from--? Who sire?" Youri looked up.  
  
"Chris..." Leo replied, anger in his voice.  
  
As if struck by lightning, Youri fainted in his wooden chair, tea still hot.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You'll never get away with this Chris!"  
  
"Ah, but yet, I have..." Chris smiled evilly.  
  
"Who are you? I know you're not my son!" Piper spat.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm not?" Chris asked, face to face with Piper.  
  
"For one thing, my SON wouldn't take his own MOTHER's life!" Piper replied.  
  
"Nor his aunt's!" Phoebe added.  
  
Chris laughed. "Oh, but how do you know I was going to take you or my dearest Aunt Phoebe's life? For all I care, I could just have the pleasure to hang you until you die!"  
  
"Well, because many demons have done this for a long time and because it's way...too cliché?" Phoebe answered.  
  
"You'll still never get away with this!" Piper cried. She tried to flick her hand, but Chris was so strong that he could block their powers by putting magic resistant in the cavern.  
  
Chris and the girls were in a dark, yellow-lighted as well as fire-lighted cavern. Phoebe and Piper were tied to the walls, in chains.  
  
"What have you done to Wyatt?" Piper asked, tears streaming.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, mother, I wouldn't kill myself...then, otherwise, I wouldn't exist in the future, now would I?"  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Because of the future you left me at hand! The darkness, the plagues, the demons, rotting away our human existence as we know it! If it weren't for the Charmed Ones, I would--am--living in a wreckless future no one would want to know!" Chris replied, voice booming. "During my time, the Charmed Ones died, all the protecters died, the elders, everyone! All but those evil demons and creatures remained, taking over the world one by one. I thought I could stop them, since I had such a loving family..I thought that traveling to the past would buy me some time to change all the evil...but then I thought, what was the point? All we would have done was change the future, make it peaceful...all the mushy stuff. But toward the other hand, I also wanted to use magic!" He turned to Piper. "It was you mother! Your powers of being a goddess made me realize how powerful I could be by using magic! No handiwork, no rough grief with doing homework! All I had to do was use magic and get on living with life!"  
  
"Am I really that bad a mother? Would I really raise you to who you are now? What have I done?" Piper asked herself, tears streaming down, still.  
  
"Don't trust him, Piper! Believe in yourself! He may not be who he really says he is!" Phoebe countered.  
  
Piper looked up at her sister. "But you said so yourself that he was my son!"  
  
"Yes but--"  
  
"You SAID CHRIS WAS MY SON! That's all that matters!" Piper replied, sobbing.  
  
'God, Leo, where are you? Help us! Paige! Where the freakin' hell are you?! We're going to die, and you're not here with us? WILL THE CHARMED ONES REALLY DIE????!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Leo jumped up to catch Youri.  
  
"Sire, I'm sorry," Youri sat up straight, wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
Leo nodded. "I would faint too if it were me,"  
  
"But it isn't," Youri replied, looking down at his feet. Then he looked up at the elder. "What and how and who is Chris? How am I supposed to defeat him?" Youri stood up and took his ax.  
  
"Actually, you're not supposed to kill him," Leo implied, eyeing the ax. Youri blushed with embarrassment and hid the ax.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
Leo understood and smiled. "Quite all right,"  
  
"So, how am I supposed WEAKEN the strong boy?" Youri rephrased.  
  
"Well, I've already set up a group of creatures to fight alongside you. Most are dwarves and leprechauns (Youri snorted then apologized)...and pixies and elves, oh, and hobbits included,"  
  
"Are we sending a whole mash of fairy tale creatures here?" Youri asked absentmindedly. Then his face flushed with crimson.  
  
Leo laughed. "You have quite the attitude...you speak your mind...that's why I like your way of manners,"  
  
Youri bowed. "Thank you sire,"  
  
"Now, on to businness!"  
  
Youri stood up indignantly waiting for Leo's orders.  
  
"Near the 'Seven Dwarves' cabin, the clan of creatures are there waiting for you..." Leo pointed out. Then he looked couraged at Youri. "Go out there and help save my family!"  
  
"Yes sire!" Youri saluted and left the door with pride. But on the very last pit of his empty breakfast stomach...Youri felt scared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do you think of the first chapter so far? I'm typing up the second! 


End file.
